How It All Started
by ashhhes94
Summary: Dom and Letty Forever! Everything I ever thought about them, the team etc. Hope you guys like it. Please review, rate, let me you what you think, havent had a chance to proof read it yet so bare with me, still a work in progress
1. Background

**_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL :)_**

_I would just like to dedicated this book to my amazing friend Crystal Lennard just because she asked me to dedicate it to her :)_

LETTY'S POV

I had just moved back from Puerto Rico, due to my parents history with the law and Puerto Rico's widely spreading violence, my dad packed us up and moved us to California to stay with his mother. I was never a big fan of California, I remember living there until I was 4 then moving finally moving to were I would wished to have called home permanently. The last time I was here we lived in a crappy 2 bedroom apartment in the ghettos filled with nothing but druggies and alcoholics or as I like to call them, my mothers people. My mother, Maria, was Dominican and after four kids, numerous run-ins with the laws and several kisses of death she finally took my father's advice and walked away from the drugs and alcohol or at least that's what we thought. My father, Pedro, was born and raised in Puerto Rico. He was the center of it all, gangs drugs, cars, I guess that's where I found my fascination with cars. I wasn't your typical child, since my mother was always "unreliable" and my father mostly resided in prison, I had to step up and take care of my 3 siblings. My name is Leticia "Letty" Ortiz im 9, my brother Rico- 7, my sister Ana-6, and my other sister Selena-4 (proudly named after the famous yet sadly deceased tejano singer, Selena Quintanilla-Perez). We are finally at mi abuela's casa, great let the torture begin.


	2. Settling In

I hate it here already, not even two minutes into the house and this crazy old woman is trynna make me fat! Criticizing about how much she wishes I would start acting like a girl and eat more she would always say "niña tiene que comer algo, ¿por qué estás tan flaco, y ¡oh Dios mío que tenemos que hacer algo con tu pelo y las ropa!" ("girl you need to eat something, why are you so skinny, and oh my God we need to do something with your hair, and those clothes!") Ugh this woman pisses me off! I wont complain though, I mean my mother just got a job working this new airport in need of some airline stewardesses and she got the job, guessing they must of been real desperate to hire an ex druggie who barely made it out of high school. I still think she seduced the guy to get him to hire her. My dad on the other hand got a job as a mechanic at some garage called Toretto's. No matter how much I beg him to take me there he refuses, says he needs me to take care of everything at home, says that I'm in charge. I kinda like that, having the authority over others, makes me feel somewhat powerful, as if I matter. I better get use to the summer because once school comes around, I'm done for!


	3. First Day Of School

Ugh the moment of truth, the first day of school. I seriously don't know how my father managed to enroll us into school, but he did. The morning of, he wakes me up several times insisting I come down stairs, I finally get the message and drag myself outta bed. Coming downstairs I realized the feast mi abuela created for our first day, she is so excited, wish we could trade places so I wouldn't have to go, maybe then would my father let me go to the garage with him. I ask and what do you know, EPIC FAIL, I hate rejection but it's way to early to be fighting, the phone rings and Ana gets it. She says it was mom wishing us good luck at school. Wow, kinda didn't notice she wasn't here. The look on my father's face is melancholy, I think he really loves Maria but between her work schedule and her party schedule, he probably suspects something is up with her. I try not to get involved but I suspect the same. We didn't get a chance to go school shopping over the summer, no wait scratch that, we didn't have enough money to go school shopping over the summer. Its a good thing we're new here so the other kids won't notice, too bad we do.


	4. School Bus

_So this chapter is dedicated to Alexis Brito who sat there and proof read a few chapters, this chapter just reminded me of when we use to be on the bus together, lol I don't know why but thanks for everything boo!_

I begged my father to reconsider sending us to school, or at least not letting us take the school bus but he chuckled said his goodbyes and handed us over to abuelita. She started walking with us until I saw the other kids and shushed her away in fear that they might see her trying to baby us up. Thank God she takes a hint and leaves us. As Rico, Ana and I stepped into the bus we noticed that we were one of the first stops. Victory! I was really hoping that we wouldn't have to go through those embarrassing scenes on tv where the new kid goes on the bus and gets rejected by everyone, with the bus empty, there was no one to reject us from a seat. We sat in the middle but mostly closer to the back. Rico and Ana shared a seat and I sat by myself. The next stop came and I notice three kids got onto the bus with what seems to be there father wishing them good luck and saying good bye to them. First on the bus was a tall guy kind of big, not fat big, but big as in he looked like he works out or something. Following him came another guy, he looked mean, he was big too but not as big as the first, this one looked more scruffy. Then came a girl she was petite and adorable. She had an innocent look towards her. The boys sat in the back and as the girl walked down the isle she stopped and turned to me and asked "Can I sit with you?" all I could think about was is this girl serious does she really want to sit with me? I replied "seguro" ("sure") oh shit did I really just say that in spanish! Oh well even though I'm not sure whether it was english or spanish she sat down next to me. I guess she spoke both but just to make sure I should probably stick to english. It was silent at first, a bit awkward until she broke the silence and said "you the one who jus moved down the street right?" i replied "uhmm uh yea" she then said "well hi my name is mia Im 8 about to turn nine in 3 months I cant wait!" I then said "congratulations" she said "thanks" then a paper ball went flying at her head, she turned around and yelled "Dominic Toretto and Vincent Spade you better quite before I tell dad!" the scruffy looking one replied. "come Mia we were jus having a little fun.." with that she glared at them and returned her focus to me again smiling and what not. "Sorry about that, that one there is my brother Dom he's 11 and his retarded best friend Vince who's the same age". "Uhm don't worry about it, uhm that's my brother Rico and my sister Ana" she smiled and waved to them as I pointed "your last name is Toretto?" I asked, "yea it is, why?" she questioned as I replied " oh I think my dad works for your dad, Pedro Ortiz?" she then thought for a moment and replied "oh yess! Mr Ortiz!..he's great, wait were is my manners I didn't even catch your name" I told her and with that we continued talking the rest if the way to school.


	5. Dinner Invitation

As we walked if the bus I had noticed that my siblings had no problems in the friends department. Mia continued to talk and took a look at my schedule noticing a few mutual classes here and there and volunteered herself to be my own personal tour guide. As we walked I saw a flock of girls gravitate towards her brother Dom and some towards his friend Vince, smh the popular crew I guess. School was how should I saw this...BORING! I was trilled once it was over an I took my previous seat on the bus while Mia bragged about the "spectacular" day she had. Once we got off the bus Rico, Ana and I said goodbye and started walking away as the bus driver just dumped all of us at one stop instead of stopping at each individual stop. While walking Mia said "wait Letty! Do you guys want to come over for dinner?" I replied I don't know if my dad, says its ok sure!" I unlocked my abuela's house and yelled "abuela! estamos en casa!" ("Grandma! We're home!") then Selena came running from the kitchen playfully screaming "Letty your home lets play!" I picked her up, kissed her on the cheek and said "later". We walked in the kitchen and saw mi madre y mi abuela sitting around the kitchen table they hugged us as we sat down and told them about our day then mi padre came home and heard about the dinner invitation saying he already knew and Mia called Mr Toretto at work and told him so Mr Toretto invited our entire family. Grandma Ava said she already knew the Toretto's and would rather watch Telemundo. Maria seemed way too eager to go though but we all got dressed and arrived at the Toretto's around 7. We rang the door bell and Dom answered "hey" was all he said, with that Pedro said "hey Im Pedro Ortiz.." before even finishing his statement Dom yelled "dad door!" and let us in. Meeting us inside was Mr Toretto who said " hello again Pedro" then turned to us and said "hi my name is Anthony Toretto but you guys can call me Tony" we introduced ourselves as Tony yelled for Mia to come downstairs. Mia ran downstairs and practically jumped me then hugged Rico, Ana, Selena and Maria and shook Pedro's hand as we were led to the dining area.


	6. Dinner At The Toretto's

Dom didn't seem interest in dinner, he mostly kept quite and barely touched his food. I couldn't help but stare at him until he finally looked up and said "what!" Tony snapped back and said "Dominic!" Dom replied "but.." then Tony said "excuse yourself from the table and go to your room. Now!" he ordered. The table was quiet until, what do you know Mia once again saves the day and breaks the silence. The topic eventually lead to me joking around with Tony asking if he would give me a part time job at the garage no knowing that he would even be interested he replied "have any experience with cars?" I then answered "no but Im a fast learner" as my mother saw this conversation go for a 360 she took a big gulp of wine and then poured herself another glass as she mumbled to herself "I wish you would just grow out of this tom-boy stage already" her actions caused another moment of silence then we heard a big thump and Tony Toretto ran up stairs and started yelling at his son. "I think that's our q to leave " we got up thanked Mia and as we were about to leave Tony came downstairs apologized and walked us out and said if I am still interested with my fathers permission of coarse, I was aloud to come to the shop and observe. I said thank you and we went our separate days.


	7. 1st Race Wars

A couple weeks later on the way home from school Mia kept on talking about something called "race wars" so I finally asked what it was and she said " omg race wars is everything, its were a whole bunch of racers come out with there car and race each other and every year my dad takes us and he races, omg maybe this year you can come with us" I was so happy when she invited us but when I was about to say yes Dom and Vince started laughing and saying "what's a whole bunch of girls gunna be doing at race wars, what standing there looking and trying not to get any dirt on your pretty little dresses" they laughed I decided to be nice and tell them to "piss off" and walked away with Mia before I hurt them. Race Wars was so much fun we got to see Tony race his 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS. This was so nee to me and I loved every moment of it, I wanted to be apart of it so bad but all I could do was stand and watch on the sideline.


	8. Mia's Birthday

"I have no idea what to get her!" I screamed as I ran around the house. "¿por qué usted no sólo la hacen algo?" ("why don't you just make her something?") My grandmother said. "What! This is Mia we are talking about here I cant just make her something...there we go, I know exactly what to give her!" The Toretto's through Mia a party/sleepover for some of her closet friends Tony left Dom in charge and went up stairs. Dom being the selfish bastard he is decided to invite mostly his friends after that someone brought a bottle out and demanded we play spin the bottle. With my luck it landed on me and Dom as they announced we had to kiss both Dom and I refused then Dom said "ok lets just get this stupid game over with" and wit that Tony walked downstairs and sent everyone home. Dom sighed in relife and Vince joked as he was leaving said "dodged a bullet there Dom" all night I kept replaying those events in my head "ok lets get this stupid game over with"? , "dodged a bullet there Dom" , what did they mean by that and why cant I stop thinking about Dominic, omg did I really want to kiss him? Does that mean I like him? Do I? All theses questions kept floating around in my head. The next morning I just had to see him to see if I felt the same way as last night. I went to Mia's house and tried to make her bring up his name and once she did that was my way in. "Soo your dad has Dom and Vince down by the garage huh? I said, "yea why? do you want to check out the cars or something?" I nodded greatly and murmured "or something" she didn't seem like she heard which made it better on my part. She agreed, called Tony and before you know it we were on our way to see Dom, I mean the Toretto's.


	9. Headache

We reached at the Toretto's, I looked around until I spotted what I was looking for. There he was talking to some girls, we walked over Mia said hi and they said hi back. Dom waved his hand in my face and said "hello anyone in there" I just brushed him off and walked away as I heard Vince ask Mia "what's her problem?" Dom replied "must be a chick thing" the agreed and Mia followed behind me. "Hey what's wrong?" , "nothing" I replied she stopped and looked at me for a moment "you like him dont you?" she said in a suspicious tone "No! Me, like him! Wait who are we talking about again?" she laughed and replied "omg Letty you like my brother!" she exclaimed.."Shhssh, will keep your voice down" I buried my face into my hands, she hugged me "aw Letty! Dom and Letty sitting in a tree kissin..." I stopped her "promise me you wont say anything thing" she nodded. I wanted this day to be over but then I saw the boys staring as we approached them "what" I asked and Vince said to Dom "dude girls are so weird one minute they're pissed the next they're happy..so freaking emotional!" that was it I had to attack, I jumped on him and I could feel Dom trying to pull me off him until we feel back onto the floor, Dom on the ground with me on top of him then Tony helped us up.


	10. The Difference

**(6 years later).**

_I am dedicating this chapter to my amazing friend Alexia Kennedy who not only encouraged me on this little project of mine but also inspired me to keep writing, so heres to you hun! Thanks for the review3_

"Hey dad can I sleep over Mia's house tonight?" I asked as I watched him pack his bags for a car show in Miami he and Tony were attending. He looked up at me and said "sure I don't see why not" It was weird because although I was sleeping over a friend's house that had boys and no adult supervision, he had no problem with it so who was I to question especially since things between him and Maria had gotten a little over the edge lately. Later nights and more over time became a regular for her and Pedro was defeated and seemed to only hang in there for us. To make things less awkward I decided to walk away slowly n proceed to pack the basic essentials for this sleepover. I knocked on the door an immediately she opened it and screamed "hey Letty!" I smiled and walked in were we headed for the basement. Inside were filled with a bunch of pointless girls doing make overs and gossiping mostly about Dominic, his name caught my attention but the comments disgusted me and left me sick to my stomach. I heard music and alot of noise coming from the upstairs and snuck of to see what was going on. Dominic was throwing a party! "Fuck yea!" I declared, so much better than a stupid little sleepover. Walked around a little bit to see who was hear uh! nothing but bros and hoes smh typical Dominic. I went to the kitchen hoping to get wasted, yes I knew those boys wouldn't disappoint. Some guy who pretended to be the bartender that was drunk shitless outta his mind handed me a cup with who knows what in it and I willingly accepted. Then I felt someone knock the cup out of my hands I turned ready to fight seeing it was Dom. "What the fuck are you doing here, ain't you p'osed to be at that sleep over with Mia" he yelled in rage. I replied "yea but I got bored cant i just stay here at the party I promise I wont do nothing stupid and get in your way" "do nothing stupid, you just was about to drink whatever some randim guy gave you, did u even no what was in that cup?" "no" I answered shamefully "there you go, something could of happened to you and I would have been the blame" he stated. "Im not going back Dominic" I screamed as he pulled me back to the door of the basement, suddenly some drunk bumped into me pushing me to the floor. Dom pulled me up, punch the guy straight across his face and demanded he apologized at once, the guy did then walked away with his hand glued to his face. Dom push me against the wall leaning over mea as he said calmly "look I've known you for a while now and I would hate if something bad happened to you, and no not because our parents would kill me but because I wasn't there to protect you, can you please go back to the sleepover and stay there for the rest of the night" I nodded and went back. Finally as the music stopped and I heard as all the cars drove away, I thought it was save for me to go upstairs. I opened the door slightly and looked as Dom was cleaning. I watched him for a moment then he stopped grabbed a Corona and walked outside, I followed as he took a seat. "Hey" I said not knowing if he was still mad at me, he looked back and said "hey" the patted a seat next to him. I sat next to him and said "fun night huh?" he shook his had and said "tell me about it" the point led his beer towards my direction and said "you want some" I joked around and said " Oh My God I cannot believe my eyes, the big bad protective Dominic is asking if I would like a slipped of his mighty Corona?" he chuckled and said " oh ok guess you don't want none" " I stopped him as he was about to take it back and kill it. "Pshht come one Toretto, give here" he started too then pulled it back laughed as my facial expression changed then handed it to me "not funny Dom" I said as I took a sip of my first Corona I could see why it was his favorites. We spent the rest of the night or should I say early morning laughing and I even helped him clean up until the house was back to normal he said "kk time for bed" we both looked at the clock and laughed, it was 5am. I went back downstairs as he went upstairs to his room and I dreamt about my wonder conversation with Dominic Toretto. Later that morning all of Mia's guest left as I brushed my teeth Mia came next to me and closed the bathroom door with a devious look on her face. I stared put down my tooth brush and said "ok I give up I cant guess what's on your mind right now" she giggled and said "so how was your time with my brother yesterday or should i say this morning?" I turned on the water and said "I have no idea what you are talking about" she then said "bull! I went looking for you two times yesterday and found you laughing talking and being all buddy buddy with Dominic, and don't try to deny it cause I saw it with my own two eyes and I also no you've had the biggest crush on him since why I don't know, FOREVER!" I quickly covered her month in hopes she would shut up but then she screamed and I no choice but to shake her and then say "promise you wont scream" she nodded and as I was about to let go I admitted to everything then she screamed and covered her mouth. Dom knocked on the door and said "hey Mia did you fall in the toilet again" then he laughed and she said "haha really funny Dom". My heart stopped and I guess she noticed as she took my hands smiled then pulled me into a hug and patted the back of my head and said "its ok hunny"


	11. Hey! Its Your Birthday!

Woke up to Mia jumping on my bed and screaming. I looked up at her and said "your not from here are you?" she ignored my comment and said "its July 12th, you know what that means right!" I laid back down as I got a my first phone call, it was Dom. Mia some how knew I guess judging by my facial expression or earlier discussions with her brother as I went to pick it up she pressed her head next to the other side of the phone and listened. "Hello" I said, "hey Letty its Dom, hope I didn't wake you" "oh no don't worry about it your sister beat you to the punch" I said as turned and gave her a quick look. He continued and said "well I hope you have a happy birthday I don't know maybe I'll see you later" "maybe" I tried my best to hold my emotions then we got of the phone and I could bare it any more, Mia looked at me and said "well.." then I screamed, she screamed..it was a never endless scream. Wasn't really a good start of to the morning my dad had violated his probation and has been in jail for a couple of weeks while my mother Maria was supposedly in Japan. Abuela Ava didn't disappoint making every breakfast meal possible but I had no appetite I just wanted to accidentally bump into Dom and since we were in summer I had no school thus no problems! I made my way to the Toretto garage were I was surrounded by everyone wishing me a happy birthday, Vince trying to give me birthday punches but no sign of Dom. Tony called me into his office " well Leticia I know how much you've been wanting real position here and although the guys might disagree with me I think you ready and old even to be my new mechanic, so what do you think? you want the job?" I had to pinch myself because I was in disbelief "yes of coarse I do" then I hugged him and he said "k well you can start tomorrow, Im opening a mini grocery store a couple blocks down and if you still need to make more cash you could work part time there with Mia" "sure that would be great I really appreciate this, maybe I could save up enough money for a car" I said "that's the plan" as I walked out he said one last thing "happy birthday Letty!" I smiled and was accompanied by Mia as we left and I spilled the good news. A week later I got my licensed and the moment they handed it over to me I rushed Lompac were my father Pedro was in jail. He said he was so proud of me and wished he was around more then he told me to meet someone name Paco as soon as possible. After I had said my goodbyes I went to the address Pedro had given me to meet up with Paco. Taking numerous buses and walking by hundreds gang members I finally reached my destination and knocked on the door.


	12. Leticia

**CHAPTER TWELVE** **Leticia**

A man opened the door looked down at me and said "yo watchu u want ese". I tried to hide my fear and spoke up "Im looking for Paco, you know if he's here?". The man tensed up as he did I saw more into the house, people working on what it looked to be like crack, packaging and heating it up, and also some smoking. The man at the door shifted as he noticed what I was staring at and sparked up his blunt. "Yea well who wants to know" he said. I had no time for these word games I simply just wanted to know why my dad told me to come here so I said "look man I had a long ass day my dad Pedro gave me this address and told me to ask for a man named Paco, no w are you gunna waste ma time or tell me were I can find him?". He froze when I said my father's name, took the blunt from his mouth and outed it on the corner of the door. "Oh my bad chica, I didn't know Pedro was your dad, Im Paco" I looked at him and wondered how he could be friends with my dad then he invited me in, I hesitated at first then went with him. I figured if he was good enough friends for my dad to have sent me here then my dad trusted me and that was all I needed. We walked through the entire house until we got to the back room. Paco searched around at first, looking in his closet and behind his dresser then finally under his bed were he found what he was looking for. "Ha! Found it" he said as he handed me a navy duffle bag. I asked what it was and he just kept insisting that I open it, so I did. I un-zipped it and gasped "oh my GOD!" as I saw the bundles of cash that stuffed the bag. I asked where he got this from and he told me not to worry about that, that my dad a past and always had his back even when he was looked up two months ago and almost got jumped by a whole bunch of black guys my dad stood by his side and Paco pretty much owed him his life so he promised if my father ever needed anything that he would be there. "So your pretty much saying that this money is mine right, that I could by what ever I needed?" he then laugh and replied "well yea, makeup, clothes hey you could even put that towards a car" I stopped and realized that this was my fathers plan all along he knew I would have gotten my licenses and since he was locked up he couldn't have fixed up a car for me so he left it all to me, the money and the job with Tony. I couldn't help but smile as we made our way to the front door he offered to give me a ride home, said I was way too pretty and had way too much cash to be taking the bus. By the time I got home it was after 10 and I ran upstairs to my room where I stashed the cash. The next morning I came up with a plan that Tony helped me purse in secrecy. We thought it would be a better idea to get a potiental car and fixed it up. We got a white Nissan Skyline GT-R R34! I was so excited I couldnt wait to fix it up. We agreed that we would keep it a secret from everyone then just come out and surprise them.


	13. Saturday Night

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN** **Saturday Night**

Dom already started racing in fact he kind of got labeled king of the streets anTony approved as long as he did what he was suppose to do, look out for his family (especially Mia) and tried to stay of the cop radar. No one new I was planning on racing tonight except Tony who had been coaching me, teaching me everything he taught Dom. That Saturday night Tony rang my cell and said for some reason, Dom wasn't racing and that this was my time to shine. I put on my best clothes and got over there as soon as possible. As I pulled up slowly and revved the car demanding attention, the crowd shifted towards me, everyone asking "who's that?" My newly remodeled silver skyline tinted with blue tire prints starting from its front lip rising diagonally towards the trunk to wear it showed of its blue spoiler, this car was a BEAST! As I pulled up Tony knew exactly what to do he called everyone to his attention "Yo Yo quiet down, glad to see you guys have met my friend, (he joked) now I got an offer, 2G buy-in winner walks away clean and clear with the money" I could here everyone cheering 2 guys bought in and Edwin walked up and said "no disrespect Mr. T but how the hell we suppose trust this fool(as he pointed towards my car) we don't know who's in it we don't even know what he got running under that hood of his and you expect us to just throw you our doe?" Tony simply said "I understand If you scared Edwin but no ones forcing you to race, you either in or you out, what's your move?". Edwin reached into his pocket, grabbed 2G's and slammed it into his hand as Tony said "lets do this!" I kept searching the crowds for Dom but had no luck, probably off with some skanks, I got to win this, not just for him but for me, I got to! We all pulled up to the line and soon we were of. For a minute there Edwin had me but use NOS way too early and I clearly beated him fair and square, damn the adrenaline was epic! I pulled up to the end, took a deep breath in, now to face the crowd, what made it even more never wrecking, Dom was the first face I saw in the crowd. I opened the car door and stepped out, when everyone saw that it was me they froze then cheered. The 2 guys got out of their car and said congrats then Edwin came at me and said "What the fuck man! You expect me to believe that this chick beat me! Where's the cameras, were is Aston caused I just got punked" I was offended he was being an ass just cause he lost to a girl. "So what a I beat you, go cry to ya momma and quit being a little sisi(punk, bitch-boy etc)" he was about to say something but notice what kind of problems he would of had if he did, he turned around and bumped into Dom with a scared shitless expression smack dead center on his face. Dom laughed then made his was over to me, gave me a big bear hug and we talked then I saw 3 skanks walk up and tried to talk to him but instead of brushing me of for them he was now brushing them off for me. Tony came up to me handed me the money, said he counted it but I was free to recounted. I didn't need to I trusted him like I did my own father. The Toretto's held the after party at their house. I felt so accomplished pulling up into the drive way. Half way through the night Tony came over to were me, Dom and the rest of the team were and said he was going to spend the night at the garage due to the music and Dom was in charge of the house and Mia was in charge of Dom. The team spilt up and Dom and I laughed because they all gravitated to exactly what we predicted earlier. Dom and I talked for hours about everything it was the best night of my life but was cut short once my mother had gotten back and was wasted, drunk dialing me so I needed to rescue her and save us from further embarrassment on her behalf.


	14. Blood And Oil

"Dom! Dom!" screamed as I ran up to the garage, practically flying out of my car. He turn and I blurted out "today is the day I finally get to pick my dad up from the half way house!" I jumped he hugged me, I looked at my watch and said oops O gotta run, tell you about it later!" it had been two months since my first race and Dom and I sort of became inseparable I drew closer to him than Mia even though she had a special place in my heart. After a week it was as if my dad had never left. One night I decided to have a sleep over with Mia at her house we were having so much fun but then by 10 she was out cold. I went down stairs to were I spotted Dom alone watching a movie on the couch. I walked up to him he turn looked at me then I sat down and said "what we watching" he replied "Saw VI" I laughed and said "sweet". A few minutes into the movie he flinched slightly "jumpy are we" I remarked then the movie got more tense and I jumped grabbing onto his shoulder he looked down on me and said "I could say the same about you" I finally looked up to him and met his gaze before you knew it we kissed then it got more passionate as he lifted me of the couch and put me on his lap facing him as we made out, it was everything I could ever imagine and more. Finally we broke free for air then proceeded with our previous actions. After a couple of minutes of heaven we then heard Mia call out my name and decided it was best to stop then I said "gotta love her timing" he laughed then we got up, he turned of the tv and walked me upstairs as I was about to say "goodnight", he grabbed my arm, pulled me in closer to him, kissed me then said "goodnight". Let me tell you, I went to bed in heaven and woke up in the clouds, and no I didn't smoke, I was high of off Dominic Toretto, a high that would last throughout the day. Waking up and seeing Dom at the breakfast table was awkward, we sat stared and smiled the entire time, Mia broke the silence and said "Am I missing something" we laughed looked at her, looked at each other, held our heads down and thought of how clueless she was.


	15. Junior Year

_Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who read and liked this, I would absolutly love if you cans can review and let me know what you guys really think, especially if you notice any spelling error etc, thanks =]_

School was around the corner , there was so much to do and so little time to do it. My dad and I have been spending practically every second together trying to make up for lost time. Whenever I wasn't with him I would sneak off somewhere with Dom, but after years of trying to get his attention, I was afraid to tell Mia what we have been up to. Everytime we would all be in the same room I would worry hoping she wouldn't see us talking or even worse, flirting. I have no idea what she would say to us being together, I mean she knew I had a crush on him but never suspected it would go anywhere. I have no idea what she would say to us, I have no idea what to call us, are we dating? Is this official? Are we just simply friends with benefits? I sat in the Toretto's mini grocery store and thought about it. Mia sat and watched me them snapped me out of it by asking "what is it that my best friend isn't telling me" I looked at her surprised and said "what?" she repeated then added "I don't know I just have this weird feeling your not telling me something" I laughed trying to dismiss it and "nothings up" she said "uhm, if you say so" trying to change the subject I said "well there is something, I mean I'm just so anxious about our junior year, like I know this sounds weird but I have nothing to wear on the first day of school" she screamed and said "that's what has been bothering you! Omg I know exactly what to do lemme call my dad and get someone to cover for us here, Leticia my friend, you and I are going SHOPPING" ohh great this is what I get for not telling her the truth. Four hours into the mall and I want to shoot myself. August 24, first day of school. Mia came over extra early to pick out something for me to were and I tried so hard to just accept it but once she brought out the make up I knew I had to draw a line, a very thick line with body guards, pit bulls and a fence. Gym was the last period of the day and and it could of been better if those group of skanks would just shut up about Dom, I tried not to let that ruin my day and it didn't. Friday, one of the best days of the week in my opinion. Right after school Mia begged me to go with her to the mall and find something to wear for tomorrow's race wars, I was without a fight knowing that Dom would see me at the after party, I had to dress to impress. An hour goes by and we stop to get something to eat at the food court. Walking and talking then I bumped into someone. Natural reaction caused me to say "hey watch were your going!" then I saw who it was. Dom with those girls from my gym class, Mia said hi to Dom as he said hi to us, I gave the girls a look, turned my head and walked away. I figured he would stop by my house sooner or later with some lame ass excuse which he did but who was I to be mad at him, we weren't dating so he didn't belong to me and I didnt belong to him. As he was leaving I thought of a plan. The next night I told Mia that I wanted to stay home and skip the race and told her to go without me, she did and there is were my master plan started. Spent the entire time on the computer learning how to do my hair and make up for tonight with those how-to videos online then came the outfit. Mia had picked out this sexy red silk mini dress for me in hopes that one day I would be brave enough to wear it and that day would be today. I curled my hair did my make up and got ready. On the way I called up Hector asking were the after party was gunna be at tonight he said at "El Gato's" which was the club him and his boys ran. 12:15 I walked into the club and all eyes were on me. Wasn't sure if that was a good thing until guys made positive remarks and skanks rolled their eyes. Mia heard I was here and immediately found me "OMG Letty you wore the dress I picked out! I knew you would look great in it!" I then said nervously "so I look good right" she said "Good doesn't cut it, you look HOT!, I cant wait till the rest of the team sees you, they're gunna flip" I laughed to myself as she pulled me to them and though that was the point. We went to the V.I.P section were we found everyone, Dom of coarse surrounded by skanks and Vince drunk as shit. Vince remarked "dawn Cinderalla, your fairy godmother hooked you up tonight!" Dom said "yea" as he got up and excused himself. I wasn't worried about were he went, I knew he took one look at me and wanted me but that wasn't enough, he had to fell the pain I felt. I caught him at the bar taking a couple of shots then joined him. "hey" I said, still looking down and his shot glass he said "hey" then drunk it, a guy came up to me and asked if he could order me a drink, I glanced over at Dom and nodded after the drink he asked for a dance and I followed him to the dance floor, this must of driven Dom crazy because as I got up he ordered for 3 more shots, he was beyond drunk at this point. He was just drinking the pain away. Dancing with the guy who I found out his name was Bobby all of a sudden someone pulled him off me and knocked him out, it was Dom. Bobby tried to come back with a hit but failed and Dom kept hitting him until Vince, and a few of the club's body guards pulled him of and towards the the back exit. I could feel Mia pulling on my hand trying to get me to the front but I was stunned I starred at Bobby and realized that I caused this. I wanted Dom to get mad, I wanted to get back at him and this is not was not what I had expected. I finally went with here and we went to find Dom, he was yelling outside the club then he saw us and gave me one looked got heated, went to his car and sped of. I felt trouble. Mia tried lighting up the night by switching to a different club. I followed behind her and felt so guilty when we came out of our cars and she apologized for her brother being drunk and ruining the night. I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't look into those big brown eyes and lie to her, I had to tell her the truth. I told her everything, about the kiss about us sneaking around, about my intentions for the night and how this was all my fault. She listened to everything and kept quiet I waved my hand in her face wondering if she heard everything I just said. She said quietly "I heard you" then started to cry and scream "how could you, out of everyone who could you lie to me and manipulate my brother! I thought you were better than that bit I guess I was wrong!" "Mia!" I called out for her and tried to grabbed a hold of her but she screamed at me and said "Leticia Ortiz if you do not let go of me so help me God I will..." I let go of her before she could finish, she went into the club and I left. My father and grandmother had taken my siblings to Puerto Rico on Thursday for the weekend and my mother left on Friday for Orlando on business so I had the house to myself. I really didn't want to go home. To stay in that house by myself feeling the way I did but I had no choice, I had no where to go. As I pulled up to the drive way I was surprised, I saw Dom's car. I wasn't sure if this was a dream or reality but either way I knew this wasn't going to be good. I got out of the car amd walked up to were I saw him in front of my house, sitting down on the steps. I approached him not knowing what to say. He saw me apologized and asked what happened, I told him everything I told Mia, expecting the same reaction she had. He too froze then looked up at me and got up. For a second I wondered if he was mad, he he was going to hit me, leave or do all three, but he did none. Out of nowhere started laughing, I was so lost. He simply said "are you kidding me, you went through all of that to get my attention?" I nudged him and saod "hey, dont laugh I really really have feelings for you, and to see you with those girls hurt me, Im sorry for tonight but.." he stopped me and said "don't even worry about it, what's done is done and as for Mia just give her a while, she'll get over it" I gave a dorky smile and asked if he would like to come in so I can clean up his hand because I had noticed the cuts from the fight earlier, he asked about my family's where abouts and I told him as I lead him inside.


	16. Nothing But Happiness

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! =]_

I sat on the bathroom counter as I was finishing up cleaning his had. When I was done I got up and started putting everything away then turned attempting to reach behind him and he stepped closer to me. I took a step back then he stepped closer with his other arm arm my back and whispered thank you, I looked up at him then he kissed me. I loved his kisses so I kissed him back and things got more serious as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He exited out of the bathroom and he headed into my room still holding me then laying me down on my bed. We continued to make out and I removed his shirt then tried to undo his pants but he pulled back and then started again kissing him. I tried a second time with his belt buckle but he pulled back again, looked at me and said "Letty I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to do this or I'm rushing you into this" I smiled and said "but your not, I want this" with that he pulled of his belt took of his shoes then removed mine and started kissing me this time more aggressive. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible then pulled down his pants leaving him in only his boxers. He continued kissing me but gradually moving down my neck to my shoulders where he started pulling off my dress. Once it was fully off he threw it across the room then reach and basically ripped my underwear down throwing it to he other side of the room then took of his boxers. As he kissed me he reached into his pants pocket on the floor and grabbed a condom. This was the best night of my life, we had sex and fell asleep in each others arms. He was everything I ever wanted and more. If I had died the next morning I would have died the happiest girl in the world. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, he was nowhere to be found then my door opened and there he was. He had made me breakfast in bed. He brought it over to ne and kissed me. I just laughed then he asked "what?" I replied "corny much?" he said "I guess I was just trying to make up for the mall". I eat and watched him as he sat next to my leg and said "you know out of all of these girls out here your the only one I know is for real, how do you feel about last night" I stared at him puzzled and asked "where are you going with this Toretto", he stated that he couldn't stop thinking about me for a while now and it only keeps getting worse, he joked. Then stood up and grabbed the breakfast, rested it on the table and sat back down with me but closer and now holding my hands. "How do you feel about me? " "honestly?" I asked and he nodded "I really like you and I know in relationships your not suppose to say the word love or else you'll scare the guy away but I think that I might even start to love you" he smiled, kissed me and said " great, good to know that I'm not the only one who's falling in love too" I laughed and hugged him then my phone rang. It was my dad calling to check up on me, he said he was gunna be back tonight then we got of the phone. Dom and I took a shower then made our way downstairs. I kissed Dom amd opened the door to find a very unexpected guess. "Omg" she said, I was wearing an oversized black t-shirt and he was wearing the same thing he wore the previous night. "Mia, what are you doing here?" Dom asked and she said "that's funny cause I can ask you the same thing". Awkward stares from everyone until Dom kissed my lips and made it crystal clear exactly what he had been up to at my house since last night then left. Mia stood there and said "well arent you going to invite me in?" I did and she asked if anything happened, I nodded she asked if we made out, I nodded then she finally asked the big question she has been dying to ask, if we had sex, I nodded and she screamed and tackled me to the floor. Once I rolled her off, I got up and extended my hand to help her up and said "I thought you were mad at me?" she said "really Letty, I was drunk and overreacted, I mean I knew you really liked my brother and I had a feeling he liked you so I kind of expected everything that happened from last night to this morning, without the fight of coarse, would happen, I just wished you would of told me everything earlier, I hate being left out of the loop" I was so happy when she said that all I could do was hug her and say "I love you so much and from now on Im going to tell you everything!" she pulled me back and said "uh well not everything, I mean this is my brother we're talking about" I smiled and said "agreed" Mia let and now came a challenge, the entire house was a mess there was no way I was going to let everyone come home and see the mess Dom and I made so I spent my entire Sunday cleaning and talking on the phone with my new boyfriend.


End file.
